Precious Family
by ScottishAngel1996
Summary: The rest of the Trubshaw are left to carry on life after their death of their brother and father but on the aniversary, secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Precious Family  
Prologue  
I Do Not Own The Boxtrolls**

 _There was a loud screaming echoing through the town of Cheesebridge. The sound seemed to echo from each squint home to the next in the awkwardly packed and narrow streets._

 _"No, not my son!"_

 _A women in one of the homes woke up to a empty bed. Her husband must have been with the Box Trolls once again but what was it that woke up from her dreams._

 _"My son!"_

 _The women was suddenly wide awake as she grabbed her shawl and made her way into the nursery which had been placed into the wardrobe due to a lack of space in the two bedroom home._

 _The crib was empty. Mother instincts kicked in, and she ran into the other room where her two eldest were starting to wake up due to the noise that had erupted outside their bedroom window._

 _"Mother" asked the daughter, "what is going on?" The mother ran to the window and looked outside to see Snatcher and the Red Hats approaching the front door._

 _A loud banging echoed through the house and the son got out of bed and went into the hall and to the front door, the girls following behind him._

 _He opened the door to see the large man blocking the outside._

 _"Is your mother in Andrew?" asked Snatcher. Andrew nodded and moved his ten year old body out of the way. His mother approached the door - her twelve year old daughter hiding behind her nightie._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'm afraid to tell you that your son and your husband has been taking by Box Trolls" said Snatcher. The mother covered her mouth in shock. Her daughter sobbed and Andrew gripped the door harder._

 _The Lord of Cheesebridge then approached the door, his own baby daughter asleep in his hands._

 _"I'm afraid that without a husband, your family will have to give up this house for another" he said. The women suddenly grew angry._

 _"And what? You'll just throw a grieving widow and her two children onto the streets!"_

 _"No, I am going to hire you as my nanny" he said, "you have the night to pack."_

 _Once everyone had returned to their homes, to hold their own babies and children close to them, Mary Louise Trubshaw closed the door and feel to the floor, tears streaming down her face in waterfalls._

 _"Mama" Anyalise Trubshaw sat on the ground beside her mother and held her, Andrew on the other side as they grieved for Herbert and Edward Trubshaw._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Boxtrolls._

 **Precious Family  
Chapter One**

 _Hear ye! Hear ye! Good citizens of Cheesebridge, the curfew is in force. Don't dawdle or the beasts will tear you limb from limb!_

 _They will add your flesh to their rivers of blood and mountains of bones. Lock your windows! Bolt your doors! Hide anything that is not bolted down. Hide your cheese. Hide your tender and delicious babies!_

 _Beware the bloodthirsty monsters! They'll fry your eyes, gnaw on your knees, gobble your gizzards... Beware! BEWARE!_

Anya rolled her eyes as she closed the curtains in the bedroom of young Winifred and made her way back to the bed where the young girl was sitting up.

"That man gets more and more irritating as the day goes by" she said as she smoothed the covers down.

"Yeah, I know. How's your mother doing?" asked Winifred.

"She's still ill. But she's getting there. Until then, I'm your nanny, got it" said Anya , poking her young charges nose.

"Got it. We're still going to the Trubshaw baby festival tomorrow, right? You and Andrew promised me."

Anya took a deep breath.

"Yeah, of course" she smiled as she blew out the candles and left.

"See you in the morning" she smiled.

"G'night."

* * *

A few hours into the night, a noise outside woke Winifred up. She groaned, rubbed her eyes and made her way to the window, pulling the curtain aside a little to see out. She saw the edges of the shadows and a trash lid roll before stopping. She hurriedly shut the curtains, a light in her eye.

"Boxtrolls" she whispered,"they could eat my face off any moment. I need to warn father."

She left and made her way to her father's meeting room. After knocking and receiving no answer, she pushed the door open.

A wide hall filled with four men as they taste cheese enter Winnie's view.

Winnie's has known these men her whole life, mostly because they never seem to leave her house.

Boulanger mostly sleeps in his wheelchair, thin and beaked Broderick laughs at everything her father says while across from him sits his exact opposite, Langsdale, stuffing himself silly and her father stands proud as he should, being the Lord of the town. Lord Portly Rind.

"Settle down, men, settle down" her father says, "important town business to discuss. First up is the multiple complaints of crumbling bridges."

"Speaking of crumbling" interrupted Langsdale, "is that a new blue cheese I see." Broderick stands and sniffs the cheese.

"Does smell delicious" he comments.

Portley-Rind sighs and says: "I suppose we could do with a nibble first," as though they were actually going to do any work for the town.

The four men sniff the cheese, rolls it around in the mouth and spitting into bucket, as though the cheese were a wine. They comment on it to until Winnie stands and says in a clear voice : "Father."

He chokes on a chedder.

"Winifred" he choked, and he stood and marched his way over to his daughter. "Winifred go on. Off to bed. Off to bed! Come on, come on."

"But father! I saw boxtrolls again!" she cried.

"Shoo, shoo shoo" said Portley-Rind, escorting Winnie from the room, although the majority of his attention was still on the goings on in there rather than his own daughter.

"They're right outside" Winnie excalimed,"they could come rip the flesh off my bones any moment!"

"Would be a shame to miss this,Portley-Rind!" was catcalled from the room.

"Yes, yes, one moment!" he called back before turning to look at Winnie, "Winifred, proper girls should not be obsessing over monsters."

Portley-Rind's attention is directed to the shenanigans going on in the room.

"I'm not obsessed! I just can't stop imagining them gnawing off my toes and stringing them together as a necklace! Father? Father" Winnie said.

Her father, clearly not paying her attention, agrees and pats on the head.

"If they kidnapped me and slurped up my intestines like noodles, would you give up your white hat to save me?" Winnie asked, a frown on her face.

"Hmm? Um. Yes, Winifred."

"Father" Winnie yelled, clearly angry.

"What? Uh... White Hat? Right." He takes his hat to look at it and see a smudge of dirt on it, so he passes it to his daughter, "Be a dear and have the butler give it a wash, would you?"

He hands a stunned Winnie his White Hat and turns her toward the stairs. He closes the door before she can open her mouth.

Winnie, glowering, goes back to her room, opens her balcony doors.

"I'll give your hat a wash alright" she grunt before she throws it into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own the Boxtrolls._

 **Boxtrolls  
Precious Family  
**Chapter Three

Winnie rubbed her hands, clearly pleased with a job well done when she froze.

"Uh oh" she whispered once she realised that she had thrown her father's most prized possession where a boxtroll could come along and steal it!

The young girl hurried down the large steps and into the foyer. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Winnie took a single deep breath before emerging into the street.

She slowly approached the hat, muttering "I can do this" under her breath with every step.

The hat almost seemed illuminated as she got closer. Then she heard a rustle and a bin lid hitting the group. She grabbed at her chest, attempting to slow her racing heart and quiet her breathes.

"Whose there?" she called, her voice hiding her fear. When a figure made its way to Winnie through the fog, she would deny till her dying breath her three quick steps backward.

She scrunches up her eyes to get a better look at the hunch over figure with glowing round eyes. Winne held her breath with the thought that the boxtrolls can create their own monsters.

Then Winnie released a loud gasp as the figure stood up straighter to get a better look at her.

The figure came closer and remove its goggles, revealing a young boy staring at her. She took a another step back before bring her courage forward.

"Who are you boy?" Winnie demanded. The boy frowned in confusion.

"Boy?" he questioned before being grabbed by two boxtrolls into the darkness. Winnie, naturally, screamed before seeing the boxtroll catchers giving chase. Then she quickly grabs her father hat to make her way back to her house. Archibald Snatcher grabs her before she can take another step.

"Hmm" he hummed, "someone's out past curfew. Very, very dangerous."

Winnie stared at him, white faced, before she muttered : "I saw a boy."

Snatcher, however, was too busy taking the white hat from her lifeless grasp to listen properly.

"All I saw was filthy boxtrolls" he said. The Snatcher turned a yellow, fake smile on the young girl.

"Miss Portly-Rind" he gushed, "allow me to escort you home." He offered her his arm. She pushes it away and wipes her hands on her night clothes.

"I can escort myself, thank you very much" and turns her back to him. Snatcher grunts, grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her home.

"Honestly, I can take the hat and return myself. I'm sure that the boxtrolls are all gone for tonight" she said.

"I'm just wanting to know how the hat got out here in the first place, is all?" replied Snatcher, before rapping his oily knuckles on the white door.


End file.
